Lily Noire: A forbidden love
by R8c4a3l
Summary: Sirius beaten into submission and Lily scared into silence. Two unlikely wizards finding freedom at Hogwarts and the home they have always longed for.
1. Chapter 1 Hogwarts Letters

**_DISCLAIMER! THE PLOT IS MINE BUT THAT'S ALL! DISCLAIMER!_**

**Dear Miss Lillian Evans**

**You have been invited to attend Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry. We are the foremost school in the country and we expect your reply no later than August 31st. The train for school leaves on September 1st at precisely 11 o' information about this school and its classes are on a handout inside the envelope. I look forward to your reply.**

**Yours sincerely  
><strong>

**Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster**

_"Whats this rubbish!"_ Mr Evans screwed the letter up and launched it across the room in a drunken haze. _"ROSE! ROSE!"_ he bellowed for his wife, who was frantically trying to prepare breakfast not two feet in front of him. _"ROSE! SO HELP ME GOD!"_ his anger rising with each alcohol fueled second he was ignored.

_"Yes.."_ Mrs Evans replied hesitantly, careful to stay out of arms reach. Mr Peter Evans rose to his feet, a bottle in one hand his other clenched into a powerful fist. She knew what was coming, it was inevitable..

_"Daddy! daddy!"_ Petunia, their daughter came dancing into the room instantly taking her fathers attention.

_"My little Petunia"_ Peter smiled drunkenly, his first born daughter was the only thing in the world he loved and she was exactly like him. Blonde, tall and with a long face that had a air of cruelty to it no matter what.

_"Where's breakfast!"_ she screeched at her father pointing to the empty table and then the food still cooking in the pan. Peter said nothing, he simply turned back to his wife her eyes filled with terror and he punched her so hard in the face her head hit off of the stove and she crumpled onto the floor in a matter of seconds. He then seated himself next to his daughter at the table; Petunia looking on as if nothing had happened.

Mrs Rose Evans, picked herself up and resumed cooking. Not daring to touch her face which was burning with pain or to let any tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't let on how much they were hurting her, it would only get worse or they might even turn on Lily. Lily Evans was her youngest daughter and thankfully not the offspring of her husband, Rose had had an affair 12 years back and had called it off as soon as she had found out she was pregnant. Peter would kill her if he found out, so far he was none the wiser and that's how Rose wanted to keep it. Lily is special. She needs to be protected.

At that precise moment the young girl on Rose Evans mind walked carefully into the room and seated herself silently at the table, across from her sister and brute of a father. Peter didn't even acknowledge her presence, while her sister fixed her with an half superior half envious stare. Lily is beautiful, the spitting image of her mother, long thick auburn red hair, large emerald deep set almond eyes and a complexion that was something akin to pure alabaster; not a single flaw.

To Petunia lily was a freak, to Peter lily was a nuisance, to Rose she was an angel; her single point of light in a world so dismal and dark she could drown.

_"Good morning"_ Lily said as her mother began serving the food onto plates; Peter and Petunia first. Her father simply grunted and Petunia only sneered. Only her mother could grace her with any sort of kindness, the smallest of smiles. Enough not to attract any unwanted attention. At once Lily noticed the large red mark on her mothers cheek, already turning into a bruise. She hated her father, she hated her sister. Lily would give anything to runaway with her mum and never come back.

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>You<strong>, bring him"_ Mrs Black ordered to her maid servant. Immediately the middle aged woman retreated from the dark parlor room and walked hurriedly towards the cellar door. The deafening silence throughout the Black family home was enough to drive even the most level headed person the brink. This house wasn't a place to be happy, it was a place you were lucky to escape.

Upon reaching the discolored cellar door the maid servant lit a decrepit looking candle, creating a small light and then hurried her footing even more so, desperate to reach her goal. She managed to close the door behind her gently before running in leaps and bounds down the steep winding staircase to the basement, all the while protecting her little light with a cupped hand. _"Sirius? Sirius!" _she called, her voice resounding gently off of the cold brick walls.

A broken child's voice croaked back in reply "Silvy? Silvia?". The young boy stepped out of the darkness and into the sad light of her little candle. The clank of chains rumbling over the cobbled floor clashed like the sound of the thunder in Silvia's heart.

_"Sirius!"_ she rushed forward, dropping to her knee's and clasping the small boy in her arms. The candle illuminating every mark of dirt on his pale skin. _"Your shaking angel, oh my sweet boy. My little Sirius"_ she brushed her hands against his short well trimmed black hair, the only part of him that didn't look haggard._"I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner, your mother wouldn't let me leave her side"_. She clutched the fragile boy to her body and refused to let go, not until his shaking subsided.

_"Silvy? Has it come?"_ Sirius leaned back and pierced his maternal figure with hope filled Grey eyes. Silvia burst into tears, nodding her head vigorously and sobbing 'yes' over and over again. His salvation had finally come.

_"She wants to see you now, you must be statue, don't give her any excuse..."_ Silvia rambled to a halt. Mrs Black would give any excuse to send Sirius straight back to the basement, it was a form of punishment she loved dishing out.

_"I'll be careful...mum"_ Sirius said carefully. He peered deep into his surrogate mothers old brown eyes and saw the love for him that radiated like the summer sun. He would be careful, he would make her proud.

_"Come on angel, she won't wait much longer" S_ilvia, lead her charge through the cold empty house and into the private parlor room, where Mr and Mrs Black awaited the arrival of there eldest son. She gave Sirius an encouraging squeeze of his hand before letting him take the final few steps alone.

The black wooden floors made no sound at the touch of his silent feet. He walked mechanically into the lair of two waiting Dementors in disguise. Mr Black sat on the rigid brown leather couch, clutching a piece of parchment in one hand and an envelope in the other. Mrs Black faced the window looking out at the world and the Grey clouds that reflected Sirius' own eyes.

_"Sirius."_-Mr Black waved the letter mockingly in his young son's face-_"Hogwarts apparently have an interest to teach you. I don't presume to understand why they would want to teach a sniveling lout like yourself. But here is it. You'll be leaving in two weeks, you will not be welcome home for the holiday's. Is that understood?"_ Sirius nodded once in confirmation. _"Also, you will uphold the traditions of the Black family and will not besmirch our name. Or so help me god...an 'accident' may occur"_ the enunciation could not be mistaken for its threat. Mr Black was a man who kept his promises, Sirius had no doubt about that.


	2. Chapter 2 Understanding

**_DISCLAIMER! THE PLOT IS MINE BUT THAT'S ALL! DISCLAIMER!_**

Rose smuggle the crumpled up paper from the kitchen into her old stained apron; cleaning up as she went along. Her face still in excruciating pain from her husbands blow early that morning. She could now hear him snoring loudly on the living room sofa, her daughter Petunia was in the street with her friend Olivia. A meek girl that pandered to Petunia's every need. One Rose had finished cleaning every last surface of the kitchen she walked calmly past the living room, not wanting to wake Peter or arouse suspicion from her daughter. She climbed the staircase with equal care, 'swift and silent'; her mantra for the past 15 years.

_"Lily?"_ she whispered. _"Lily?"_ repeating herself.

_"Mummy?"_ the little girl appeared from the bathroom, staring wide eyed at her mother.

_"Follow me."_ Lily obeyed sticking close to her mother as they entered Lily's bedroom. _"This letter is for you"_ Rose said having scanned the envelope before depositing it on the table for her husband to read this morning. _"I know what it says will sound strange, but you must believe me. Its all real and its your only hope to escape this place."_ Lily was confused by her mothers urgent tone.

_"Okay"_ Lily assured her mum. Rose handed her youngest daughter the crumpled paper and watched excitedly as the little girl smoothed the creases out. Silence fell as Lily read, the tension in the air so thick it could be cut by a knife. "This is silly mum" she sighed, ready to crumple up the paper again.

Rose tore the paper from her daughters hands and clasped the girl in an iron grip. _"You will listen to me"_-desperation clear in her voice, Lily had never been so scared in her life-_"You will listen to me, this is real. What that letter says is real. I know it is. I can't tell you how, for your own safety. But believe when I say if you do not leave soon THIS_!"-Rose pointed to the large bruise over her eye-_"WILL HAPPEN TO YOU...okay?"_

_"Okay mum, I believe you."_ It was true, Lily had never believed something so fervently in her entire life. _"B-b-b-but what about you?"_ her fear turning to disbelief, turning to sheer panic in an instant.

_"I'll be okay, someone needs to stay with your sister. She wouldn't survive a week without me"_ Rose tried to smile it off. But the truth was, if she could have, if Petunia had been willing to. Rose would have left a long time ago. She would not leave a child-even one such like Petunia-to fend for herself with that brute of a man.

_"Mum? You can't do this. Come with me. Runaway"_ Lily pleaded, but how could she tell her youngest daughter that she had tried that before. That's how Lily had come to be, because Rose had tried to runaway with a man that promised her the world.

_"My place is here Lily, yours isn't. You don't belong here."_ Those words stabbed Lily deep in her heart, she always felt like she didn't belong. But she had always thought that her mum was the one person that could relate to her. _"You leave in two weeks, I'll tell your father once you've gone. I WON'T have him stopping you"_ a sudden charge of love swamped the resentment that had started to pool inside Lily. The consequences for this would be great.

* * *

><p>Darkness didn't creep in the Black family manor, it entrapped every point of light and swallowed the day. Sirius lay curled up on his bed, in his room on the third floor. He had been lying down on the soft mattress since his parents had dismissed him. Hogwarts. Hogwarts. His salvation, his hope, his new beginning. But in the forefront of his mind he couldn't help but imagine the fates of the people he was leaving behind. Silvia, his mother for all intensive purposes and Regulus, his little brother. So far Regulus had escaped the wrath of their mother and father, but when Sirius left there would only be Silvia left to protect him.<p>

What would Regulus become without Sirius' guidance for an entire year? Their mother was a very charismatic women when she wanted to be and could entrap her victim in ideology that could send them down a road to which they may not return. Sirius had been a flaw in her perfect family, a free thinker-thanks to Silvia-born to question his mother's rule.

Silvia. Poor Silvia. She was the kindness that had shaped him, the mother he had never had. Looking towards his future he could see the freedom he had longed for. He knew Silvia wanted nothing more then to see him escape this place, they had waited 11 years for this day, for this letter to arrive. They had made it. Only two more weeks and he would be free. Freedom. But it came with a cost.

A slight knock on his bedroom door let Sirius know the whole house was asleep and that Silvia was here. The door opened silently, the tiniest shuffle of footsteps only audible to Sirius walked steadily across the hardwood floor. _"Sirius"_ Silvia sighed as she flung her arms around her sweet little boy.

_"Silvia"_ he replied, clutching her so tight with his weak arms.

_"I'm so proud of you, two weeks angel. Two weeks and you'll be free from here"_ she smiled so brightly Sirius swore her teeth were brighter then moon beams. _"Your mother has ordered me to give you extra food, she said 'Black boy's are strong and that's exactly how he should look', I think she might even let you outside"_ Silvia almost giggled with excitement, remembering to clasp her hand over her mouth before the sound could escape.

The news didn't have the desired effect on the young boy. He went limp in her arms and sadness swept through him like a great wave. _"Sirius? Angel what's wrong?" _

_"What about you?"_ he sniffed helplessly. His Grey storm cloud eyes burning with tears.

_"Me?"_ she asked surprised._ "Sirius, I was born here. I was born into this house. I will live here and I will die here. Its hard truth for you to hear."_ She smoothed his hair soothingly as the tears fell like rain from his eyes._ "Do you know something?"_ He lifted his head in question. _"When you were born, I was there. When you took your first step, I was there. When you said your first word, I was there. When you cried through the night, I was there. I will ALWAYS be here. When your away at school I want you to go wild, have fun. Experience life, do it for the both of us. No matter what your parents say, they can't hurt you. Once you leave this house, they won't be able to ever touch you again. I promise you." _Silvia's eyes filled with tears of happiness, holding Sirius's hands in her own as they sat next to each other on the bed.

_"But what about you?"_ he repeated his previous question.

_"Me? I'll be fine. They need me. They're aren't many willing wizards left ready to bind themselves to a family for all eternity. Without me, they lose a servant and that all important status it gives them."_ She was right of course, to the Black family 'status' was everything. Sirius' eyes turned dark again. _"Don't you worry about your brother. I'll keep an eye on him and protect him when I can. He's not much like you, but he's still your brother."_ Sirius nodded accepting what she had to say.

_"Two weeks?"_ Sirius said. _"Better start packing"_ he smiled.


End file.
